Beginning the End
by GuitarGrrrl
Summary: Last story in a season 7 semi re-write. The final battle is the same, it's how they got there that's different. Faith and Willow are in a relationship. Picks up where my last story left off, summary included.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it's been so long.

Previously on GuitarGrrrl's version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer...

Willow and Faith are in a relationship. Kennedy has her eyes on Dawn. Buffy and Spike have been spending more time together.

The First Evil is still threatening Sunnydale and has been playing with the minds of some of the Scoobies. There's tension in the ranks.

Dawn and Willow did a spell to try to find out more about the scythe. They discovered that in order to learn anything it would be the chosen two who had to do the spell.

This is where we last saw them:

Cut to:

Summers' Basement; night.

Buffy and Faith are sitting indian style across from each other. Both their hands are outstretched before them, the red and chrome scythe lays upon their palms. Willow is standing behind Faith, and Dawn is behind Buffy.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Buffy groaned.

All four women sat in silence and together, Buffy and Faith began to speak. "Sky above, earth below, show us what we need to know. Use our minds, our hearts and souls, take us to the days of old." Faith looked up at Willow who nodded her head in approval. Faith looked at Buffy and together they said, "Reveal!"

Fade to black.

All was see is the soft flickering of one candle. We can barely make out the silhouettes of the two slayers.

"Where are we?" Faith gasped.

"I don't know." Buffy answered. "Hey- Where's the scythe!" Buffy noticed in alarm.

The slayers could see that they were now holding each other's hands instead of the scythe.

As their eyes (and ours) adjust to the darkness we see a figure swaying back and forth in the background.

"Buffy- who is that?"

"The first slayer."

The dark figure walks toward them. We see that she is holding the scythe.

As she walks closer a voice is heard, but her lips do not move.

"Slayers. I see you found my weapon."

Faith looked at Buffy, and feeling confused and scared, she clenched the blonde slayer's hands tighter in her own. Buffy looked on, in strength and confidence.

"How is this different from all the other weapons?" Faith asked.

"It kills."

"So do lots of things…" Faith started.

"Kills many, and fast. The spinning makes them cry. Then swing. They die." The first slayer demonstrated the moves she described as she spoke, twirling the scythe in her hand and making one large swoop with her arm.

The first slayer danced around them primitively and then she disappeared. Deep in the black that surrounded them they saw another figure approaching. The woman sat and looked out in front of her. Another woman appeared, sitting across from the first woman.

"Slayers." The first woman said. She lifted her head and leaned into the light to show us that it was Dawn.

"Dawn, you know us. You don't have to be so formal." Faith blurted out.

"This was the only way we could get you both to listen." Dawn said softly and looked at the woman across from her.

The other woman spoke, "It was a long road to get here, and it won't be so easy any more."

"Sacrifices will have to be made, and people you love will have to be strong."

"This weapon holds a power, one that exceeds any other." The scythe appeared once again in their hands. "If you are strong enough, together you can build an army of women…to keep the world alive."

"How do we build this army?" Buffy asked.

"You'll find your answer in time." Dawn said.

"If you stick together." Willow started. "There are two slayers for a reason. You need to work together. This isn't a choice, it's your destiny."

"The fate of the world is on both of your shoulders." Willow said, and disappeared.

"The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it." Dawn spoke gently. "Buffy, learn what it means to listen and compromise. Faith, think before you act. Take this opportunity, both of you- to grow and learn about each other." With that, Dawn too disappeared.

Fade to black.

Cut to: A young Buffy, watching her parents bring Dawn home from the hospital.

Flash: Buffy when she first found out she was the slayer.

Flash: Faith sitting in a bar downing shots at a very young age

Flash: Buffy and Faith's first meeting.

Flash: The mayor's transformation.

Flash: Buffy standing over her mother's body

Flash: Faith seeing her watcher die.

Flash: Buffy standing in front of Angel with a sword, right before she killed him.

Flash: Faith accidentally killing the deputy mayor.

Flash to the night Buffy jumped from the tower.

Flash to Faith sitting in jail.

Buffy climbing out of her grave.

Flash: Buffy giving the amulet to Spike.

Flash: Faith sitting by Tara's grave.

Flash:

We see Faith's eyes up close with a small glint of a tear about to creep out. The scene turns to Buffy and we see her face is cold and pale. Her eyes fixed deep into the darkness.

Cut to: The basement.

Willow and Dawn are sitting on Spike's cot watching the entranced women as they visit this other reality.

"So, how long do you think they'll be like that?"

Willow yawned, "I'm not sure Dawn."

"Why don't you go take a nap? I'll stay here to make sure everything's ok."

"No, it's ok. I wanna be here when they come back to this planet. I wanna make sure Faith is ok.—and that they don't kill each other."

"It's ok Willow, you look really tired."

"Ok but only for a little bit. Thanks Dawnie." With that, Willow walked slowly up to her room. Her feet were heavy and her whole body was drained. She plopped herself right down on the bed and sighed. She was laying on her back and her hands were up over her head. She felt something hard under her wrists. The witch rolled over onto her stomach. It was Faith's journal. The one she said her father had given her. She took the book into her hands and thought about opening it. Instead she put it on the table by the bed and got herself comfortable in the bed.

Cut to:

We see Faith in the dark again, sitting across from Buffy with her eyes wide open. "Buffy, I had no idea…no idea what you went through when you had to kill Angel, when you jumped off the tower to save the world. You truly are a hero. If only I had known that—"

"Shh…" Buffy interrupted.

Spike is walking through a cemetery smoking a cigarette. Buffy walks up to him and takes his hand in hers. She leans up to his cheek and kisses him softly. The sun in shining bright and we see the couple walk off into the distance.

"Buffy…" Faith looked at her friend. "Was that the future, or…?"

"It was… It was my dream. He's human, in my dream."

"It felt so real."

"It's real, in my heart. I feel like he's human, but I know he's not. It hurts."

"You love him." Before Buffy could say anything another image came through the darkness.

Faith is running toward someone we can't see. She's in an alley and it coming to a dead end. The girl she's running after stops and turns to face her. It's Willow.

"Faith, I can't do this anymore." Faith slaps Willow across the face. The crying redhead looks at the slayer with tearful eyes and says, "It's over Faith."

"I know." The slayer said through clenched teeth. Faith slowly pulls a dagger out of her jacket pocket and plunges it into the witch's stomach.

Faith let go of Buffy's hands and they were jolted back into reality, sitting in the same positions as when they started.

That was four hours ago.

Fade to black...

This story is the end to my season seven re-write.

Faith is running. Her breath is labored and sweat is streaming down her face. Her legs are getting tired. She doesn't know how long she's been running She knows that she's gotta keep going. It's almost nightfall. She can't believe the Buffy saw her nightmare. The one she's been having for a few nights now. She's hidden it from Willow so far, but now... Buffy will make her tell Red for sure. Faith slows her running down to a brisk walk and then slower until she's walking at her normal pace. Despite being out of breath and tired she doesn't want to go back to face the music.

Cut to Summers' residence:

Willow comes down the stairs to find Xander, Buffy and Anya in the living room.

"Where's Faith?"

"We thought she was upstairs with you..."

Dawn comes in through the front door."

"Where's Faith?" Buffy, Xander, Anya and Willow ask at the same time.

"She'll be back." Dawn looks at Willow who has an unsure expression on her face. " Willow, she'll be back."

Willow turning to Buffy asks, "Buffy, what did you see when you did that spell?"

"Faith should be the one to tell ou Will. Just, calm down, and wait for her to get back."

"Something's not right. I can feel it." Willow turned to Dawn "Can you help me find her?"

Buffy interjects "No!. No more magic. Not today. This is getting out of control. Willow if you do any more magic- I mean- do you WANT to get addicted again?"

"I won't Buffy, it's not like that. I just need to find Faith. Dawnie, did she say where she was going?"

"No. She just left. After the spell with Buffy she got up and left the basement. I figured she was going to find you or get some food or something."

"Willow, " Xander started, "I know you care for her and all, but Faith doesn't have a track record of staying put for very long. Maybe you should just forget about her and move on."

"Xander- You don't understand"

"I understand Will, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's different with me. She loves me, She's scared. I know she's scared I can feel it."

"You're talking about miss 'get some, get gone' here Will. You might as well just forget her"

"Xander- Whatever you and Faith had was just cold comfort. She's different now."

"People don't change like that overnight Will."

"I know you don't like the idea of me being with her, but you'll have to get used to it Xan. She's my girl... And She'll come home... I hope."

Cut to:

Cemetery. Just after nightfall.

Faith is walking back toward Ruvello Dive. She'd freaked after the spell with Buffy and needed some time to clear her head. She figured that since it was getting dark some slay-age might help lift some of the fog she'd been feeling. Magic had a strange after taste. Kinda chalky.

In the distance Faith hears what she knows all too well: the sounds of a fight.

She changes direction toward the sounds.

Walking around the back of a mausoleum so as not to be seen, Faith creeps around to the other side and sees Kennedy and a few pimply-faced teens trying to fight two vamps.

_I guess B let Kenn-doll take the lead tonight. Probably to get her away from Dawn._

Watching the potentials from a distance, but close enough to be able to help if needed, Faith leans up against the small structure and lights up a cigarette.

"Got one a those for me pet?" Spike says as he sneaks up behind Faith causing her to jump.

"Spike!" Faith punched him in the arm. "You almost made me burn myself."

"Ow. You don't have be so tough on a guy."

"That's what happens when 'a guy' sneaks up behind a slayer." Faith hands him a smoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Same to you, pet." Spike lights the cigarette with his zippo

"I was walking and heard the commotion. Thought it could be fun."

"Chance to blow off some steam"

"Yeah. sumthin like that."

"Buffy sent me after the children to make sure they don't get killed. But now that you're here I can be on my way."

"Uh I don't think so pal. You stay and watch the kids, I'm the one who's gotta motor." Faith turns to leave

"Can't run forever, pet. The witch will find you sooner or later."

"Whatever" Faith keeps walking.

"For your sake I hope it's sooner. The longer you keep her waiting the more pissed off she's likely to get. And we all know how that goes." The further Faith got away the louder Spike had to speak and blew his cover, causing the vamps that were beating on the girls to go after him instead.

Faith is walking out of the cemetery, heading toward Ruvello Drive.

_Kinda glad Blondie came by. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing all those wanna-be slayers. A good fight would'a been nice though. Gotta blow blow off some steam. Just can't get outta my head after that spell with B. She probably thinks I'm a fuck-up. After everything Red's been through, everything i been through...Buffy probably has a big chip on her shoulder thinking I'm gonna fall off the wagon again. I'm not a killer. Ok I killed a guy. But I didn't kill The Witch. She's still alive... But there's that dream -nightmare I keep having. That I kill her. Every night I wake up sweating. _

"Faith! Wait!" Kennedy is out of breath, running to catch up with the slayer.

Faith keeps walking.

"Alright, so don't say anything,"

Silence.

"Faith, you're not so tough as you let on."

Faith keeps walking, faster and faster, fists clenched tight

"You're scared. Something scared you and you ran. What happened with that spell? You can't run forever. You can't just steal Willow from me and then leave..."

Old-school-Batman-style POW!

Faith turns and punches Kennedy square in the jaw. The potential slayer is knocked to the ground. Faith keeps walking.

Kennedy puts her hand up to her face where she feels the sting from the blow she just got. Putting her other hand on the pavement for balance, Kennedy looks down to see a cigarette butt fall by her foot. She grinds out the cherry with her shoe and tries to stand. Spike reaches a hand down and helps her up.

"That's what happens when you piss off a slayer."

"She's the one fucking up." Kennedy huffed

"Not your place to say so, pet."

Back at Scooby Central...

In the Summers' dining room, Xander, Anya, Andrew, Dawn and Giles are sitting around the table.

Buffy is standing with her arms folded behind Giles who is cleaning his glasses.

"Don't you think someone should tell Willow?" Anya, breaking the silence, asks.

"Nah." Xander says staring blankly at the table. "Let her be for now. We can tell her when Faith gets back. After all, Faith will want to know too."

"_IF_ she even decides to come back." Andrew chimes in.

"She'll be back. why does everyone think she's not coming back?"

"Because Dawnster, that the way she is. Get some, get gone. Faith's not the kind of person to stick around when the going gets rough."

"You're wrong! She's not like that anymore!" Dawn says defensively.

"People don't just change like that, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid!" Dawn shouts

"People can change," Anya states "People can do a complete 180 and be totally different than they were a hundred years ago."

"O.k. Ahn, but you were a demon. Now you're human, There's a difference"

Andrew starts "Yeah you were a soul-less man hating bitc-"

"I don't think you want to piss off the Ex-demon there buddy. "

"Oh so you're saying I'm easy to piss off. We'll see about that mister.

Everyone is now arguing, trying to talk over one another. Except for Buffy who hasn't flinched. She's not really even paying attention any more.

"That's Enough!" Glies shouts above the buzz. Everyone stops and looks at him. "We've got to calm down. I think its well past time we all turn in and get some rest. We can sort it all out tomorrow morning.

"Uh, Glies- It IS tomorrow morning." Andrew points out the window.

"You should all get some sleep any way." Buffy adds.

"What about you Buff?" Xander

"I'm gonna wait for Kennedy and the girls to get home. I didn't expect them to be gone this long. "

Just as Buffy finishes her sentence Kennedy and the other potentials that were out slaying walk through the front door.

"Speak of the devils" Andrew says as Buffy shoots him a dirty look "Alright, alright, I'm off to bed."

Andrew, Xander and Anya head toward the living room and start making up their bed spaces..

Kennedy starts reporting to Buffy about the night's events.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on GuitarGrrrl's version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer...

Willow and Faith are in a relationship. Kennedy has her eyes on Dawn. Buffy and Spike have been spending more time together.

The First Evil is still threatening Sunnydale and has been playing with the minds of some of the Scoobies. There's tension in the ranks.

Dawn and Willow did a spell to try to find out more about the scythe. They discovered that in order to learn anything it would be the chosen two who had to do the spell.

This is where we last saw them:

Cut to:

Summers' Basement; night.

Buffy and Faith are sitting indian style across from each other. Both their hands are outstretched before them, the red and chrome scythe lay upon their palms. Willow is standing behind Faith, and Dawn behind Buffy.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Buffy groaned.

All four women sat in silence and together, Buffy and Faith began to speak. "Sky above, earth below, show us what we need to know. Use our minds, our hearts and souls, take us to the days of old." Faith looked up at Willow who nodded her head in approval. Faith looked at Buffy and together they said, "Reveal!"

Fade to black.

All was see is the soft flickering of one candle. We can barely make out the silhouettes of the two slayers.

"Where are we?" Faith gasped.

"I don't know." Buffy answered. "Hey- Where's the scythe!" Buffy noticed in alarm.

The slayers could see that they were now holding each other's hands instead of the scythe.

As their eyes (and ours) adjust to the darkness we see a figure swaying back and forth in the background.

"Buffy- who is that?"

"The first slayer."

The dark figure walks toward them. We see that she is holding the scythe.

As she walks closer a voice is heard, but her lips do not move.

"Slayers. I see you found my weapon."

Faith looked at Buffy, and feeling confused and scared, she clenched the blonde slayer's hands tighter in her own. Buffy looked on, in strength and confidence.

"How is this different from all the other weapons?" Faith asked.

"It kills."

"So do lots of things…" Faith started.

"Kills many, and fast. The spinning makes them cry. Then swing. They die." The first slayer demonstrated the moves she described as she spoke, twirling the scythe in her hand and making one large swoop with her arm.

The first slayer danced around them primitively and then she disappeared. Deep in the black that surrounded them they saw another figure approaching. The woman sat and looked out in front of her. Another woman appeared, sitting across from the first woman.

"Slayers." The first woman said. She lifted her head and leaned into the light to show us that it was Dawn.

"Dawn, you know us. You don't have to be so formal." Faith blurted out.

"This was the only way we could get you both to listen." Dawn said softly and looked at the woman across from her.

The other woman spoke, "It was a long road to get here, and it won't be so easy any more."

"Sacrifices will have to be made, and people you love will have to be strong."

"This weapon holds a power, one that exceeds any other." The scythe appeared once again in their hands. "If you are strong enough, together you can build an army of women…to keep the world alive."

"How do we build this army?" Buffy asked.

"You'll find your answer in time." Dawn said.

"If you stick together." Willow started. "There are two slayers for a reason. You need to work together. This isn't a choice, it's your destiny."

"The fate of the world is on both of your shoulders." Willow said, and disappeared.

"The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it." Dawn spoke gently. "Buffy, learn what it means to listen and compromise. Faith, think before you act. Take this opportunity, both of you- to grow and learn about each other." With that, Dawn too disappeared.

Fade to black.

Cut to: A young Buffy, watching her parents bring Dawn home from the hospital.

Flash: Buffy when she first found out she was the slayer.

Flash: Faith sitting in a bar downing shots at a very young age

Flash: Buffy and Faith's first meeting.

Flash: The mayor's transformation.

Flash: Buffy standing over her mother's body

Flash: Faith seeing her watcher die.

Flash: Buffy standing in front of Angel with a sword, right before she killed him.

Flash: Faith accidentally killing the deputy mayor.

Flash to the night Buffy jumped from the tower.

Flash to Faith sitting in jail.

Buffy climbing out of her grave.

Flash: Buffy giving the amulet to Spike.

Flash: Faith sitting by Tara's grave.

Flash:

We see Faith's eyes up close with a small glint of a tear about to creep out. The scene turns to Buffy and we see her face is cold and pale. Her eyes fixed deep into the darkness.

Cut to: The basement.

Willow and Dawn are sitting on Spike's cot watching the entranced women as they visit this other reality.

"So, how long do you think they'll be like that?"

Willow yawned, "I'm not sure Dawn."

"Why don't you go take a nap? I'll stay here to make sure everything's ok."

"No, it's ok. I wanna be here when they come back to this planet. I wanna make sure Faith is ok.—and that they don't kill each other."

"It's ok Willow, you look really tired."

"Ok but only for a little bit. Thanks Dawnie." With that, Willow walked slowly up to her room. Her feet were heavy and her whole body was drained. She plopped herself right down on the bed and sighed. She was laying on her back and her hands were up over her head. She felt something hard under her wrists. The witch rolled over onto her stomach. It was Faith's journal. The one she said her father had given her. She took the book into her hands and thought about opening it. Instead she put it on the table by the bed and got herself comfortable in the bed.

Cut to:

We see Faith in the dark again, sitting across from Buffy with her eyes wide open. "Buffy, I had no idea…no idea what you went through when you had to kill Angel, when you jumped off the tower to save the world. You truly are a hero. If only I had known that—"

"Shh…" Buffy interrupted.

Spike is walking through a cemetery smoking a cigarette. Buffy walks up to him and takes his hand in hers. She leans up to his cheek and kisses him softly. The sun in shining bright and we see the couple walk off into the distance.

"Buffy…" Faith looked at her friend. "Was that the future, or…?"

"It was… It was my dream. He's human, in my dream."

"It felt so real."

"It's real, in my heart. I feel like he's human, but I know he's not. It hurts."

"You love him." Before Buffy could say anything another image came through the darkness.

Faith is running toward someone we can't see. She's in an alley and it coming to a dead end. The girl she's running after stops and turns to face her. It's Willow.

"Faith, I can't do this anymore." Faith slaps Willow across the face. The crying redhead looks at the slayer with tearful eyes and says, "It's over Faith."

"I know." The slayer said through clenched teeth. Faith slowly pulls a dagger out of her jacket pocket and plunges it into the witch's stomach.

Faith let go of Buffy's hands and they were jolted back into reality, sitting in the same positions as when they started.

That was four hours ago.

Fade to black...

This story is the end to my season seven re-write.

Faith is running. Her breath is laboured and sweat is streaming down her face. Her legs are getting tired. She doesn't know how long she's been running She know that she's gotta keep going. It's almost nightfall. She can't believe the Buffy saw her nightmare. The one she's been having for a few nights now. She's hidden it from Willow so far, but now... Buffy will make her tell Red for sure. Faith slows her running down to a brisk walk and then slower until she's walking at her normal pace. Despite being out of breath and tired she doesn't want to go back to face the music.

Cut to Summers' residence:

Willow comes down the stairs to find Xander, Buffy and Anya in the living room.

"Where's Faith?"

"We thought she was upstairs with you..."

Dawn comes in through the front door."

"Where's Faith?" Buffy, Xander, Anya and Willow ask at the same time.

"She'll be back." Dawn looks at Willow who has an unsure expression on her face. " Willow, she'll be back."

Willow turning to Buffy asks, "Buffy, what did you see when you did that spell?"

"Faith should be the one to tell ou Will. Just, calm down, and wait for her to get back."

"Something's not right. I can feel it." Willow turned to Dawn "Can you help me find her?"

Buffy interjects "No!. No more magic. Not today. This is getting out of control. Willow if you do any more maggic- I mean- do you WANT to get addicted again?"

"I won't Buffy, it's not like that. I just need to find Faith. Dawnie, did she say where she was going?"

"No. She just left. After the spell with Buffy she got up and left the basement. I figured she was going to find you or get some food or something."

"Willow, " Xander started, "I know you care for her and all, but Faith doesn't have a track record of staying put for very long. Maybe you should just forget about her and move on."

"Xander- You don't understand"

"I understand Will, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's different with me. She loves me, She's scared. I know she's scared I can feel it."

"You're talking about miss 'get some, get gone' here Will. You might as well just forget her"

"Xander- Whatever you and Faith had was just cold comfort. She's different now."

"People don't change like that overnight Will."

"I know you don't like the idea of me being with her, but you'll have to get used to it Xan. She's my girl... And She'll come home... I hope."

Cut to:

Cemetery. Just after nightfall.

Faith is walking back toward Ruvello Dive. She'd freaked after the spell with Buffy and needed some time to clear her head. She figured that since it was getting dark some slayage might help lift some of the fog she'd been feeling. Magic had a strange after taste. Kinda chalky.

In the distance Faith hears what she knows all too well: the sounds of a fight.

She changes direction toward the sounds.

Walking around the back of a mausolieum so as not to be seen, Faith creeps around to the other side and sees Kennedy and a few pimply-faced teens trying to fight two vamps.

_I guess B let Kenn-doll take the lead tonight. Probably to get her away from Dawn._

Watching the potentials from a distance, but close enough to be able to help if needed, Faith leans up against the small structure and lights up a cigarette.

"Got one a those for me pet?" Spike says as he sneaks up behind Faith causing her to jump.

"Spike!" Faith punched him in the arm. "You almost made me burn myself."

"Ow. You don't have be so tough on a guy."

"That's what happens when 'a guy' sneaks up behind a slayer." Faith hands him a smoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Same to you, pet."

"I was walking and heard the commotion. Thought it could be fun."

"Chance to blow off some steam"

"Yeah. sumthin like that."

"Buffy sent me after the children to make sure they don't get killed. But now that you're here I can be on my way."

"Uh I don't think so pal. You stay and watch the kids, I'm the one who's gotta motor." Faith turns to leave

"Can't run forever, pet. The witch will find you sooner or later."

"Whatever" Faith keeps walking.

"For your sake I hope it's sooner. The longer you keep her waiting the more pissed off she's likely to get. And we all know how that goes." The further Faith got away the louder Spike had to speak and blew his scover, causing the vamps that were beating on the girls to go after him instead.

Faith is walking out of the cemetery, heading toward Ruvello Drive.

_Kinda glad Blondie came by. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing all those wanna-be slayers. A good fight would'a been nice though. Gotta blow blow off some steam. Just can't get outta my head after that spell with B. She probably thinks I'm a fuck-up. After everything Red's been through, everything i been through...Buffy probably has a big chip on her shoulder thinking I'm gonna fall off the wagon again. I'm not a killer. Ok I killed a guy. But I didn't kill The Witch. She's still alive... But there's that dream -nightmare I keep having. That I kill her. Every night I wake up sweating. _

"Faith! Wait!" Kennedy is out of breath, running to catch up with the slayer.

Faith keeps walking.

"Alright, so don't say anything,"

Silence.

"Faith, you're not so tough as you let on."

Faith keeps walking, faster and faster, fists clenched tight

"You're scared. Something scared you and you ran. What happened with that spell? You can't run forever. You can't just steal Willow from me and then leave..."

Old-school-Batman-style POW!

Faith turns and punches Kennedy square in the jaw. The potential slayer is knocked to the ground. Faith keeps walking.

Kennedy puts her hand up to her face where she feels the sting from the blow she just got. Putting her other hand on the pavement for balance, Kennedy looks down to see a cigarette butt fall by her foot. She grinds out the cherry with her shoe and tries to stand. Spike reaches a hand down and helps her up.

"That's what happens when you piss off a rebel."

"She's the one fucking up." Kennedy huffed

"Not your place to say so, pet."

Back at Scooby Central...

In the Summers' dining room, Xander, Anya, Andrew, Dawn and Giles are sitting around the table.

Buffy is standing with her arms folded behind Giles who is cleaning his glasses.

"Don't you think someone should tell Willow?" Anya, breaking the silence, asks.

"Nah." Xander says staring blankly at the table. "Let her be for now. We can tell her when Faith get's back. After all, Faith will want to know too."

"_IF_ she even decides to come back." Andrew chimes in.

"She'll be back. why does everyone think she's not coming back?"

"Because Dawnster, that the way she is. Get some, get gone. Faith's not the kind of person to stick around when the going gets rough."

"You're wrong! She's not like that anymore!" Dawn says defensively.

"People don't just change like that, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid!" Dawn shouts

"People can change," Anya states "People can do a complete 180 and be totally different than they were a hundred years ago."

"O.k. Ahn, but you were a demon. Now you're human, There's a difference"

Andrew starts "Yeah you were a soul-less man hating bitc-"

"I don't think you want to piss off the Ex-demon there buddy. "

"Oh so you're saying I'm easy to piss off. We'll see about that mister.

Everyone is now arguing, trying to talk over one another. Except for Buffy who hasn't flinched. She's not really even paying attention any more.

"That's Enough!" Glies shouts above the buzz. Everyone stops and looks at him. "We've got to calm down. I think its well past time we all turn in and get some rest. We can sort it all out tomorrow morning. "

"Uh, Glies- It IS tomorrow morning." Andrew points out the window.

"You should all get some sleep any way." Buffy adds.

"What about you Buff?" Xander

"I'm gonna wait for Kennedy and the girls to get home. I didn't expect them to be gone this long. "

Just as Buffy finishes her sentence Kennedy and the other potentials that were out slaying walk through the front door.

"Speak of the devils" Andrew says as Buffy shoots him a dirty look "Alright, alright, I'm off to bed."

Andrew, Xander and Anya head toward the living room and start making up their bed spaces..

Kennedy starts reporting to Buffy about the night's events.

-meanwhile-

Willow wakes with a start. She half expected to find her lover next to her when she woke.

_Who am I kidding _ the redhead thought to herself _ She's gone and I'm alone again. Everytime I fall for someone they get taken away from me. Xander, Oz, Tara... What did I do to piss off the universe? Ok I tried to end the world, but I'm over that now. Faith wasn't taken away... she left of her own accord. Why do people leave me? Am I so terrible?_

With a sigh Willow gets out of bed and begins getting dressed. She looks out her window to the backyard and sees some of the girls sparring and doing stretches.

_I guess Buffy got the girls up for an early start._

Willow heads out of her room and notices how extremely quiet it is in the house. She peaks her head into Dawn's room and sees her sleeping soundly. Kennedy is sleeping next to her. Two potentials are on the floor in sleeping bags.

She moves down the hall toward Buffy's room. There are two more potentials sleeping but they're in Buffy's bed.

_Strange. _

Willow, slowly walking down the steps begins to smell coffee.

She turns the corner to see Giles in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

"Oh, good... I'm glad Buffy didn't make the coffee. Got enough for me?"

"Yes. Sleep well?"

"I guess."

"Why are so many people still sleeping? It's ten o'clock in the morning."

"Kennedy and the girls didn't get in until dawn and the rest of us were coming up with a plan."

"And did you?"

"We did, but I suggest you speak with Buffy."

"Why is everyone keeping this from me? I'm not a fragile. I'm not gonna go evil."

"Who's gone Evil?" Faith said as she entered the kitchen.

"Faith!" Willow exclaimed.

"I'm not evil."

"There seems to be some debate about that." Giles said as he took a sip of his coffee and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen.

"So..." Willow looked at her girlfriend with wonder

"What's he talking about?"

"I'm not really sure. I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Got enough coffee for me?

"Help yourself." Willow handed Faith a mug. Their kunckles brushed against each other's and their eyes finally met.

"It's just a mug, Faith... Take it."

Faith took the mug and walked over to pour her coffee.

"I didn't leave you know."

"You were gone all day and all night, I'd say that's pretty much leaving."

"Let's not do this here." Faith walked out onto the front porch and sat down on the step. Willow followed and sat on the opposite side of the step.

After a few moments of silence Willow decided to speak.

"You were saying..."

"I wasn't here, physically. But I didn't leave you. I'm still, we're still...us."

"Are we Faith? What the hell happened? You tould me you wouldn't ..."

"Look Red, I just needed to clear my head. That spell was wicked powerful and just left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Bad taste? Like chalk?" Willow asked

"Yeah how'd you know?" Faith looked at the redhead

"I was addicted to dark magic, remember?"

"Right." Faith took a few more sips of her coffe and set the mug down beside her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cigarettes and lighter.

"I thought you quit."

"Red, don't get on me about smoking. I'm so wigged from this magic... I don't know if I can..." Willow interupted her girlfriend

"Faith, baby... it'll wear off. The good news is that whatever you saw was probably a lie. Buffy didn't get the dark magic chalky taste. I think The First may be trying to mess with you again."

"No. It was real. What I saw was real." Faith lit her cigarette.

"Tell me what you saw baby."

"I can't do this Red."

"Can't do what?" Faith is silent for a moment. Willow puts her hand on the slayer's shoulder. She feels her girlfriend's tension and starts massaging her neck.

"I was wrong. I can't. We can't. I'll hurt you. I - I don't wanna hurt you."

"Faith, what are you talking about?" Faith shakes the witch's hands off her shoulders, stands and starts to walk away from the house "Faith! don't." Willow follows after the slayer and grabs her hand, stopping her mid -stride.

"You know I could still go. You're not strong enought to stop me."

"Not pysically, no, but I have somnething you've learned you can't live without."

"What's that?"

"It's the reason you're letting me hold your hand right now."

"Red- " Faith exhales and turns around to face the wicca. She flicks her cigarette butt into the street.

Willow pulls her into a hug. "And the reason you're letting me hug you right now"

Faith pulls back just enough to be able to look at her girlfriend. "Yeah? What's that?"

"How do you feel, right now, with me in your arms?"

"What?"

"Just think about it."

Faith brings Willow close so that their heads are touching. She moves her hand up to play with Willow's long red hair.

"I feel like I'm home. And..." Faith whispers, "I've never felt like that with anyone,"

"See? I told you."

"But Willow..." Faith broke the embrace and walked back to the steps. She sat. "I killed you." The slayer put her hands on the forehead and her elbows on her knees as she sat on the stoop.

The witch walks toward her lover and puts a hand on her head. she starts playing with her hair.

"I'm pretty sure you never killed me."

"I did. In the vision. The one from that spell with Buffy. I killed you."

"Faith... Baby, look at me." Willow pulled Faith's face up by the chin so she could look into her eyes. Faith resisted at first, but eventually gave in and let the redhead see her tear stained face.

Willow kissed her forehead.

"It wasn't real"

"It's my fear. A nightmare I've been having for the past few nights. I couldn't tell you about it when it was just a dream but now with that spell, maybe it's more than that. Maybe it's a premonition or something."

"Faith..." Willow moved and sat down nest to the slayer and held her hand tightly. "You're not going to kill me."

"I'm afraid I"ll hurt you."

"I'm afraid of that too." Faith pulled back and looked at Willow. "I mean, I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Red, Willow, maybe this isn't gonna work, you and me,"

"It'll work. It WAS working. Until I made you do that spell. This is my fault."

""We can't keep doing this" Faith growled and stood. "We can't keep fighting in circles. WE can't keep blaming ourselves for things we haven't even done."

Willow stood again. she was looking down at faith's boots. Faith took her hand "Baby, I'm sorry. I freaked. I ran when I said I wouldn't. I can't lose you."

Willow looked up and seeing the desperation on the slayer's face, kissed her softly on the lips. She put her hands around her girlfriend's neck and hoped the kiss would never end.

"How 'bout you take me upstairs and finish that massage you started?"

Willow replied with a sly smile and kissed her slayer.

From Dawn's second floor window, Kennedy is looking down at the lovers with a forlorn expression on her face.

"I guess Faith's back?" Dawn rolls over to see the potential slayer standing, arms folded looking out the window. If Dawn didn't know better she'd say Kennedy looked like she was about to cry.

"Yep."

"Kennedy?"

Turning to face Dawn, she responds "Yeah?"

"That's the reason I turned you down. ...When you tried to kiss me,"

"What? because of Faith?"

"No, because you're jealous every time you see them together. Do you still have feelings for Willow?"

Kennedy closes the curtain, turns and walks toward Dawn's bed. She sits next to the younger girl and sighs. "I don't know. This whole situation is fucked up. I came here to learn and fight and then I met Willow and my head got all cloudy. But she was never really into me... Not like I wanted her to be."

"You can't force someone to have feelings for you."

"I think I was just her rebound girl."

"Pretty much."

"So now what?" Kennedy looks at Dawn.

"Now, we get your head back in the game so you can learn how to be a slayer."

"Thanks Dawn."

"Thank you too, For, you know, not treating me like a kid,"

"Why does everyone do that to you anyway?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

"You might not. Apocolapyse? Remember?"

"Yeah. Evil. Guess I better go train," The potential slayer leaves the younger girl's room and heads for the bathroom to wash up and start her day. At the same time, Willow and Faith are walking up the stairs giggling and flirting. Kennedy walks into the bathroom, slams the door shut and sits against it on the floor.

Buffy wakes with a start. Someone has been watching her sleep.

"Morning Luv."

"Spike." She smiles, then covers her mouth. "Dragon breath."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Since I first came to Sunny D."

"I mean just now..."

"Long enough to know that you talk in your sleep."

"Did I say anything interesting?"

"Something about a Mister Gordo...?"

"Oh god." Buffy rolls her eyes. "Let's forget you ever heard that."

Spike gets up off the cot and starts stretching. "C'mon. Get yourself out of bed. Tomorrow's the big day right. Wanna be ready"

"Big day. Last day maybe."

"What's the plan then Luv?"

"More sleep." Buffy groans, rolls over and puts her pillow over hear head. "Come snuggle me."

Spike sits down on the cot sideways so he's facing the head of the bed. He pulls the pillow off the slayer's head and looks at her intently.

"Why are you staring at me again? Just hold me." Spike lays on his side with his arm up under his head to prop him up.

"Buffy- You're beautiful. I've always thought you were beautiful. I couldn't stop dreaming of your for years and now I'm here with you. Today may be my last and I want to spend it looking at you."

Buffy opens her eyes. She puts her arm around the vampire and nods off to sleep.

"Bloody Hell" Spike mutters as he puts his arm around her.

Cut to Willow's room

Faith is sleeping in Willow's bed. Willow is sitting on her side of the bed, reading.

Faith starts to stir in her sleep. Her breath is quickening and her body is shaking,

"Faith, wake up." Willow puts her book down and leans over her girlfriend. "Baby, wake up." She says gently and tries to wake the sleeping slayer.

Faith continues struggling in her sleep. She's tossing and turning, almost kicking her legs. "Faith you're just dreaming, It's only a dream," Willow wispers.

Seeing that her efforts to wake her lover were not working. the witch puts her hand on Faith's shoulder and shakes her lightly, "Faith. Wake up. You're just dreaming, Sweetie, it's just a dream."

Finally the slayer starts to stir.

She opens her eyes and looks up to see Willow staring at her with nothing but love and concern in her eyes.

"Hey." Willow purrs.

"Hey yourself." Faith responds. "What's going on?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh... Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault... Are you ok?"

Faith tries to sit up but plops back down on her pillow.

"Just lay down babe. I'm here. I'll hold you." Willow puts her arms around the shaking slayer.

"I'm fine Red. It's ok. Just let me go." faith pushes her girlfriend away.

"Faith... Over these past few weeks I've gotten to know your pretty well. I know when you have walls up. I can tell you're not ok. Baby, please... just talk to me."

"I - I don't wanna talk." Faith rolls over and is now facing away from Willow. The redhead snuggles up behing her girlfriend and puts her arm back around her.

"See? This isn't so bad."

"Mmmm" Faith hummed.

Before long, they fell asleep.

Cut to: Summers House, backyard. Dusk.

Kennedy is using Xander in a sumo suit as a practice dummy. Giles is giving her commands.

Dawn walks out of the house and into the yard to watch the training session. They must have been at it wor a while because Xander is starting to sway and kennedy is drenched in sweat.

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight." Giles interupted.

"But I'm just getting started G-man."

"It's Giles, and I think Xander is about to collapse."

"Yeah. You got that right." Xander gasped from inside the suit.

"Come on. I'll help you get out of that thing." Giles starts helping Xander get the sumo gear off.

Dawn walks over to Kennedy and hands her a towel.

"Thanks Dawn." Kennedy pants. "What's the sitch?"

"Buffy is calling a meeting... To go over the battle plan. She wants everyone in the livingroom."

* * *

><p>NOTE:<p>

I figured I would publish this anyway since I wrote it and never published it. I don't know where to take it from here, so, unless i get good suggestions, or somehow inspired, I am calling this one done. Dead. Fin.


End file.
